<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chaos Twins by NikaylaSarae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595297">The Chaos Twins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae'>NikaylaSarae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweater Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explosions Talk, Sexual innuendos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:07:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaylaSarae/pseuds/NikaylaSarae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their hobbies, though Emile wishes his roommates’ hobbies were a little less…explosive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sweater Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Chaos Twins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A Prequel Moment to my other Fic The Sweater. </p>
<p>Cross-posted on my Tumblr account @stillebesat.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>BANG.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile jerked in his bed, hands half raising to his headphones before he thought better of the action. He grimaced before letting out a slow exhale, reaching out to turn the volume up on his laptop to better hear--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CRASH. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>ZING. ZING. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BANG.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He groaned, dropping his head back onto his pillow, closing his eyes as his finger hit pause on the Steven Universe episode he’d been trying to watch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Trying. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Because even though the sun was only now topping the horizon, it sounded like his roommates were--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>DING. DING. BANG. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yah no. He pulled off his headphones, moving his laptop to the side as he rolled off the bed, moving to grab his sneakers from where he’d left them by his bedroom door. There would be no quiet in the house today. Not if Remus and Roman were starting </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>early with their...antics. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Which meant he’d be spending his day off </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the house. Again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BOOM.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay that one rattled the house, probably the entire block. “Seriously?” He whispered, tugging on his jacket before turning to the mini fridge he’d bought from a classmate so he’d have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe, non hazardous </span>
  </em>
  <span>place to store his food and grabbed a bottle of water along with some apple slices to stuff into his backpack. “Explosives?” If Terror 1 and Terror 2 didn’t cool their...enthusiasm...it would only be a matter of time before Emile woke up to find no house left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>WHIIIRRRR.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BANG.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No wonder rent had been so cheap. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No wonder the twins had been surprised when Emile had stated he would take the room after getting a tour.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should have taken it as a sign.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sign to leave this place and never come back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now though, there was nothing to do but wait out his contract and hope that the twins didn’t accidentally poison, maim, or blow his head off in the meantime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grabbing some granola bars from his closet to also put into his backpack, he slipped his laptop out of sight </span>
  <em>
    <span>just in case </span>
  </em>
  <span>and turned towards the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>CRASH.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whelp...out of the pot and into the fire. Steeling himself he pulled open the door, knees already half bent in anticipation of needing to duck as he slipped out of his room, locking the door firmly behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Just in case. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins hadn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>entered his room without his permission, but anything left out within their view was prone to being used for their various...</span>
  <em>
    <span>experiments.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile had lost a pair of shoes, a tie, his favorite Looney Tunes Lunch Box, and his first set of headphones because they just happened to be the closest thing nearby when the twins had needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>to help stabilize their various projects.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Because it was only a matter of time before each and every project needed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>stabilized. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <b>BANG. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A plume of black smoke made its way out from the kitchen, followed by the acrid scent of plastic burning. Emile wrinkled his nose, tip-toeing his way towards it to peer around the corner to see what looked like the smoking remains of some type of futuristic neon green engine with a series of half melted plastic cups set up in a circle around it like some sort of summoning ritual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yah no, he was definitely getting fast food tonight. He frowned, scanning the scene once more. Wait. Where were--</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emmi!” A hand clapped down on his left shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our main muscle man!” Roman proclaimed grabbing him by his other shoulder, a wide grin on his smoot covered face. “Perfect timing!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactamundo!” Remus agreed, pushing his goggles up into his wild hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He should have known. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Emile pasted a smile on his face, fighting to not tense under their combined stares. “Morning guys!” He said as cheerily as he could while his heart sank. “How’s things uh--banging?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was never a good sign to be referred to as the ‘muscle man’ by the twins. Sure he was twice their size and yes he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>stronger </span>
  </em>
  <span>than them. But he really didn’t want to spend the day as their Igor, carrying metal poles, wood logs, truck tires, or whatever other </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavy </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing the two of them needed him to lift or hold in the name of </span>
  <em>
    <span>science. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Seriously. What were the odds he’d get stuck with </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> mad scientists as roommates? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus cackled, throwing his head back. “Banging.” He punched Emile’s arm. “Neither one of us is banging anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait--”</span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Emile squeaked, his face feeling like he’d just been pushed face first into the fireplace. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s--</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He cleared his throat. “I didn’t mean!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman chuckled, eyes glittering with humor as he tugged Emile into the kitchen. “What? You don’t think our rugged good looks are worth--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile made another noise. He was sure both of them could clean up nice, but-- “I do, I mean--I don’t--I didn’t mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>that!” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus wiggled his eyebrows. “We didn’t mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>either, though if we change our minds.” He winked. “We’ll let you know if we decide to spend our nights...</span>
  <em>
    <span>differently.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>sort of company.” Roman waved his hand around dismissively. “But, no!” He spread his arms wide, practically bouncing on his toes. “You are the main man for a quest! Of strength! Of stamina!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus jabbed him in the chest, going on tip toes to meet his eyes. “You aren’t afraid of heights are you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heights? “I’m...I don’t think your roof could hold my weight.” He said weakly. Not with how patched it was already from the twins blowing holes in the roof at least twice a month. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no. The park!” Remus said shaking his head as he whirled, reaching for the machine on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The one you go to when we get too loud.” Roman added, gesturing in the vague direction of the edge of the city. “With all the pine trees.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile blinked. “P-pine--how?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman smirked, tapping the side of his nose, blackening it further with the soot from his fingers. “Our senses are keen, Smiles. And there’s only sooo many pine tree centric parks left.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With all the wind we get? Exactly!” Remus agreed, holding out a glob of a hardened yellow substance. “Their shallow roots make them sooo easy to knock over. Not good for places where children play.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yet you found a grove of them. Your shoes constantly have sap stuck to them when you get back.” Roman said holding his hand out for the glob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remus tsked, tossing his twin the glob before wagging a finger at Emile. “Sticky sticky sticky!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman held it up to him, giving Emile a good whiff of the stuff. “We need you to grab more pines sap for us when you go there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go…” Emile relaxed a fraction, carefully pushing Roman’s hand away. So they didn’t need him lifting things. That was good. But-- “That doesn’t---heights?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Obviously!” Remus bent under the table, pulling out a bucket, holding it out to him. “You may need to climb a few trees to get all the sap we need!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And...they lost him. Why would the twin terrors need sap? “Again…” He reluctantly took the bucket, glancing at the device on the table. “I weigh more than you two…” He could imagine the branches snapping under him far too easily. “Can’t I just show--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And leave our precious baby here unattended?!” Roman and Remus cried, slapping their hands to their hearts at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It would be more dramatic if he hadn’t seen them react so to the last four dozen </span>
  <em>
    <span>babies </span>
  </em>
  <span>that they’d been working on since he moved in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides you’re already going there.” Roman added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It kills two birds with one stone!” Remus agreed, running his hand through his hair, somehow managing to leave a white streak through it this time instead of black.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“AND!” Roman winked, gesturing to the living room. “If you do us this teeny weeny,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Itsy bitsy”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held out his fingers. “Itty bitty”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Faaaavoooor.” Remus said elongating the word. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both twins crossed their hearts. “We promise to act like </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal,”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Boring.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roman smirked. “Regular human beings, scrubbed clean and everything--” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile raised an eyebrow at that as Remus wrinkled his nose. The twins...</span>
  <em>
    <span>clean? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He hadn’t thought the two words could be said together in a sentence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“--and we’ll have a regular old movie night tonight with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your pick.” Remus added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emile licked his lips, fingers tightening on the bucket. This really shouldn’t be as tempting as it was. But it had been so long since he’d had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal </span>
  </em>
  <span>movie night. And to have his roomies act like regular roommates? “No explosions? No sticky goo? Just...a movie?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The twins cocked their heads at the same angle studying him before shrugging. “Well…yah.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d have to see this to actually believe it. If the twins could go two hours without destroying or exploding something that would be...well a miracle really. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He exhaled. Well...it was worth a shot. “Okay.” He hefted the bucket in one hand. “One bucket of sap coming right up.” </span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>